


i really like you

by dvstbvnny



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, but theyre there!, i just love them sm, uhh im new to ao3 so idk what else to tag it with, yuri and natsuki are only there for a second
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvstbvnny/pseuds/dvstbvnny
Summary: Just a silly lil Sayonika fluff thing I wrote a while back because I love them...This was originally posted on Wattpad under the usernamce "spacebvn" but I decided to bring it onto AO3 as well, hope you enjoy reading!i wasn't sure what to put in the title but maybe ill change it if i ever come up w something better
Relationships: Monika/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	i really like you

**Author's Note:**

> harold...they're lesbians  
> i hope the characterization in this is ok!!

Today was the day. Monika had been preparing for this for over a month now, pep talking herself in the mirror, getting advice from her friends, because today she'd be confessing her feelings to a certain special someone. Monika wasn't usually the type to be nervous, but this caused her to feel butterflies in her stomach, made her chest feel tight; yup, she had it _bad_. She got out of bed and went about her regular routine, washing her face, getting dressed, doing her hair, and grabbing something to eat before she left.

She walked faster than usual to school, highly anticipating seeing her crush. Monika wandered around the school a bit, having arrived a while before classes. She said good morning or talked briefly with some people she passed, but her thoughts were elsewhere. Monika hoped her confession later wouldn't make things awkward, or make the person dislike her. Now that she thought about it, she supposed she wouldn't mind if they didn't feel the same, as long as nothing between them changed because of it. Of course, it would still hurt, but she can't just magically change their emotio-

Monika was snapped out of her thoughts by a warning bell, and quickly headed to her classroom. Most of her classmates were already there, some latecomers still filing in, but she didn't pay any mind to them. Soon enough class started, and the teacher started talking. Monika wasn't paying much attention, her mind was wandering to other places. She found herself idly writing on her papers throughout the day, until finally, the final bell rang. She put her things in her book bag and got up, walking quickly to the literature club. She opened the door to the classroom they used for the club; looked like she was the first one today since she wasn't stopping for piano practice. Monika put her bag down and went to the storage closet to sort some things while she waited for the other members to arrive.

It wasn't long until club members were walking through the door, and she gave a simple greeting to all of them as they came in. One of the last people to walk in was Sayori, dragging her childhood friend along as usual, she seemed energetic as ever. Monika felt her heart flutter a bit as she watched Sayori walk in, giving her a friendly hello. The pink haired girl waved back, giving Monika a warm smile. Monika's face heated up a bit, but she quickly shook it off and addressed the club. "Okay everyone!" She called out in her usual sweet tone. "Today we have the regular routine, feel free to use this time to write, read, or discuss with your fellow club members!" Everyone made a sort of acknowledgement to this statement, and Monika swiftly walked over to two of her best friends, Yuri and Natsuki. In a hushed voice, as to not disturb anyone else, she said, "Hey guys, can we talk outside for a second?" Yuri and Natsuki were the only two who knew what was going to happen today, and they both agreed to step out into the hallway with Monika.

Immediately Natsuki spoke up. "So it's _finally_ happening today, ya nervous?" Monika chuckled a bit, and nodded. "Yeah, admittedly I am. I just hope it goes well." Natsuki crossed her arms and playfully rolled her eyes."It's about time if you ask me, you've been gushing over her for months! I'm sure it'll go fine!" Yuri finally spoke up, "I think it's really sweet, Monika," offering a gentle smile. "Thank you Yuri." Monika smiled warmly, and quickly hugged her friends. "I really appreciate you guys helping me muster up the courage to do this and putting up with me talking about it so much." Natsuki smiled, "Of course, that's what friends are for, dummy!" To which Yuri nodded in agreement.

Monika suddenly seemed aware that they'd been in the hall for a bit longer than she had intended. "Well, I suppose I should let you get back to what you were doing. You guys should go back in." Monika smiled at her friends. "Oh yeah, we probably should, it's been a while! Aren't you coming with us?" Natsuki tilted her head a bit as she asked. "I'll come in after a few minutes, I need a bit of time to collect my thoughts." Yuri gave her an understanding look as she and Natsuki headed back into the classroom. Monika stared out the window for a while, it was fall, so the scenery outside was very pretty. It was rather calming, watching leaves drift to the ground or get carried away in the wind.

After standing there for a few minutes, she stretched a bit, and turned to go back into the classroom. Monika looked at the clock on the wall, and realized how long she'd been standing outside, but it seemed she'd still have time to finish up her latest poem. She sat down at her desk, reaching into her bag and taking out the poem in question (a poem which may or may not be subtly about a certain girl she knew). As Monika was finishing up her poem, she looked around at her fellow club members. Some were reading or writing, while others were quietly discussing. It felt nice to see what a success her club had become, truthfully she hadn't really expected to get very far with it. Literature wasn't exactly very popular amongst teens these days, but she was pleasantly surprised. Originally, it was just her, Yuri, Natsuki, and Sayori, but over time several other students joined, and the club grew to feel a bit less lonely. With that thought, her poem was done. Monika had written plenty of good poems, but this one had turned out to be one of her better ones, in her own opinion. She would probably make a few revisions later, but overall she was quite happy with it.

Monika put the poem away, and glanced up to check the time; it was already time to wrap up club activities. _That went by pretty quickly_ , she thought to herself as she walked up to the front of the classroom, calling out for the second time today. "Okay, everyone! That concludes club activities for today, thank you for coming, remember that we'll be sharing poems tomorrow, so make sure to bring one with you!" With this, everyone started packing up their things or wrapping up conversations, and Monika went back to her own desk to make sure she had all her things. Members were already leaving, so she quickly looked up to make sure that Sayori hadn't left yet. Fortunately, she was still at her desk, shoving some books and papers into her bag while chatting with Natsuki. Monika slung her book bag over her shoulder and approached Sayori's desk. "Hey guys, I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" Sayori looked up to her, and gave her a smile. "Hi Monika, not at all!" Natsuki looked between the two, and started walking towards the door. "I'd better get going, see ya!" Sayori waved to Natsuki as she left, who glanced back for a moment to give Monika a knowing look before walking out of the classroom. Monika silently laughed, and turned back to Sayori. "If it's not too much trouble, I was hoping I could snatch you to talk for a minute." Sayori's smile brightened, and Monika felt her heart melt a little bit. "Sure! What's up?" Sayori asked as she stood up, grabbing her bag. She and Monika started walking towards the door as Monika started talking.

"Well Sayori, you're one of my best friends. You're really nice, and you always try to cheer everyone up..." Monika stopped to close and lock the door behind them before continuing to walk down the hall. "Whenever you enter the room, the mood just seems to lift no matter what, you're really just an amazing person overall, and I-" Monika paused in her tracks. She felt her face heating up, her heart started racing, her head pounding. Sayori also stopped, and gave the brunette a slightly concerned look. "What is it, Monika?" She asked gently. Monika tried to look her in the eyes, but couldn't and instead stared at some spot past her shoulder. "I know this is very sudden and probably a bit crazy, but I...I really like you Sayori." And there it was. It was finally said.

It was a bit silent for a moment, and Monika looked at Sayori's face again. She was blushing furiously, and looked very surprised. She opened her mouth to speak, but kept stumbling over her words. "Wh- Huh? You- You... like me?" Monika nodded. "I have for a long time. Every time I see you, it's like my entire day lights up. Everything about you is wonderful to me. Your smile, your laugh, even your messy hair, and how you leave your cardigan unbuttoned... Sorry, that probably sounds weird." Monika laughed a bit nervously. Sayori was just staring at her, her face a deep shade of red, still looking very surprised.

Monika turned away, sighing, and took a few steps in the other direction. "I'm sorry if this made things weird... I understand if you want me to lea-" Monika was cut off by Sayori grabbing a hold of her arm and trapping her in a hug. Sayori buried her face in Monika's shirt and spoke softly. "I like you too, Monika. This makes me really happy." Sayori looked up, tears in the corner of her eyes as she hugged the brunette tighter. Monika felt herself let out a relieved sigh and returned the hug, embracing the moment.

They stood like that for what felt like an eternity, before Sayori finally stepped back. "Does this mean... we're a thing now?" She asked with a curious look. Monika blushed and thought for a second. "Well, we can be if you want to." Sayori quickly nodded and replied, "Yeah, I'd like that!" Monika felt that warm and fuzzy feeling again. "We should get going, I'll walk you home if you'd like." Monika smiled at her new girlfriend, who brightly smiled back. "Mhm! Thanks, Moni!" The pair started walking down the hallway again, both in a newly refreshed good mood, neither talking, the presence of each other was comfortable enough. Monika was caught off guard when Sayori suddenly reached and grabbed her hand, but quickly adjusted her hand to let their fingers intertwine. They walked out of the school entrance, and headed in the direction of Sayori's house. Things felt perfect in Monika's life at this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write some extra chapters, might not, depends on if i ever feel up to it, but for now here's this! Thank you for reading <3


End file.
